Jocelyn/Quotes
This is a list of quotes by Jocelyn in Story of World (game). *'First Introduction:' "Hey, who are you?! What are you doing here? Oh, Player, is it? I'm Jocelyn. I'll let you be my sidekick if you want. Ha ha ha ha! I know it's a major honor. You're cute, Player!" *'Morning:' "Hey! Morning!♫" *'Afternoon:' "Hi!♫" *'Evening:' "Hee-hee-hee!♪ Are you working hard?" *'Night:' "Yawn... What?! I'm not sleepy!" *'Favorite:' "Strawberry Ice Cream? For me? My favorite! ♪ Thank you, player!" *'Loved:' "Oh my, you brought me this. I love it!♥ Thanks, player!" *'Liked:' "Thanks! I'm impressed that you know what I like.♫" *'Neutral:' "Is this for me? Thanks!♪" *'Dislike:' "Huh? What is that? I don't like it." *'Hated:' "No, come on. Give me a break. I hate this thing." *'Horror:' "What is this? Didn't you know that I hate Key Lime Pie? Hey, I don't want it!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A present for me? Yay! It's my birthday today!♫ Thank you sooo much, player.♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "What!? Why would you give me this on my birthday?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Ah, another gift today? Oh, I guess I shouldn't accept, though." *'White:' "Please leave it all to Jocelyn!" *'Black:' "My skirt and socks are so frilly.♪" *'Blue:' "Everybody says I'm immature. What do you think?" *'Purple:' "The sound of cats meowing is sure funny, isn't it?☆" *'Yellow:' "I'm not good at serving customers, but I'm good at doing business." *'Orange:' "Player, when you're in the room, I feel oddly at peace. I don't know why... Hmm... What a strange feeling!♫" *'Teal:' "I never loved you any more than I do, right this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right this second." *'Green:' "Oh, Player... you have to go out for a walk with me sometime!" *'Pink:' "I admire the way you train on your own. My mother says good things about you. I have respect for you too.♫" *'Red:' "Hey player, I'm happy to see you! How about you? Are you happy to see me?" *'Rainbow:' "Oh, Player! You always treat me like an adult. I used to like flashy guys, but now I think quiet guys like you are better.♥" *'Early Spring:' "Every spring is really busy with work, and somehow it's gotten perfectly beautiful to see flowers bloom!♥ It's fun!" *'Late Spring:' "Looking at blooming roses, aren't you?♪" *'Early Summer:' "Actually, summer is not my favorite season, because the sun makes my heart burn... But I really enjoy its festivals!" *'Late Summer:' "I like summer best! ♥ I can eat ice cream and play in the beach!" *'Early Autumn:' "I wanna spend some sweet time in the autumn!♥" *'Late Autumn:' "Ah, this looks like a great season to hunt for pumpkin." *'Early Winter:' "It's already December! Let's go have fun in the snow!" *'Late Winter:' "The month is ending, but there are so much food to eat!♥" *'Sunny:' "It's so sunny today.♥ If it stays like this, I bet we'll be able to see a sky tonight!" *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy days make me think about the past... That probably sounds awkward." *'Rainy:' "Why can't I go out on rainy days? So what if I get wet and get a cold? I don't care!" *'Snowy:' "Mmm, weather like this calls for making hot tea later." *'Birthday:' "You knew just about my birthday, you clever thing!" *'Christmas:' "Good morning! Do you sleep well?♫ Guess I was waiting to have a Christmas dinner with a guy like you.♪ Player, wanna join me later?" **'Yes.' "Yeah! I know you'd come! That puts me in a very good mood. I'm sure you'll go to the park at 18:00." **'No.' "For real? That's so sad! But I guess I'll just try inviting you again later!" (Jocelyn leaves) *'White Day:' "A dessert? Yay, thank you! I'll treasure it." *'Valentine's Day:' "Can I come in? I have a bit of business with you, player. You're being so kind to me. Here you go. Eat it all." *'Before the Wedding Day:' "Player! Player!! Our wedding! Our wedding! Our wedding is coming soon! Getting married is a whole new experience for me!♪ I can't WAIT!" *'Having a Child:' "I am so ready to have this baby.☆" *'Having another Child:' "All I really hope for is a healthy baby!♥" *'After Childbirth:' "We finally had a baby!♫ AWESOME!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child talks too much! Also he/she's so bossy and bratty! I wonder where he/she gets that from..." *'Second Child grows up:' "It's so cute when children grow up fast. They're so unsteady on their feet." *'Before Married:' "So you proposed. Good job! Congratulations!" *'Having a Child:' "Can't wait to see that sweet little smile.♥" *'Having another Child:' "I heard you had another baby! You'll get really busy, so keep it together!" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations on your baby! ♫ I hope you've prepared for it!" *'First Child grows up:' "Player, do you think your kid will like animals too?" *'Second Child grows up:' "Child and Child. How perfect!♪ Wait—you did know there were going to be two, right?" *'When dating:' "Xavier seems bothered that I don't work. For me, to work is to suffer. So, I'm happy the way things are.♫" *'Engaged:' "Huh? Xavier and I decided to get married.☆ I'm looking forward to it!♪" *'Married Life:' "This lifestyle really suits me.♪ After all, I don't have to work!" *'After Zaneta is born:' "Zaneta meows like a cat in her sleep! Isn't that weird?" *'After Zaneta grows up:' "I'm excited that Zaneta has grown up so big and strong!♥" *'Wish:' "What is my wish? Oh, I want to experience a happy day!" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Ha ha ha! It's making a funny face!" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Now now, it's good. How cute.♥" *'Win a Contest:' "Nice! Way to go, player!" *'Lost a Contest:' "That's too bad. I was cheering for you." *'Talk too Much:' "Thump thump thump thump!♥" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes